


Gaang 3-Sentence Death Drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Death, Death Scene, Drabble Sequence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-08 00:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three sentences to describe each of the Gaang members' deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gaang 3-Sentence Death Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Zuko isn't dead yet, and technically we don't know if he only had one daughter (or even her name), but I'm going to assume he named her Ursa. Which, really, is by far the most likely. Told from Katara's point of view, although that's not really important.

Aang

Aang was the first to go. The only merciful part of his death was the warning of it - when the doctors gave him the news, he turned to me and said, “Protect her.” We both knew who he was speaking of.

Sokka

Sokka went the way he would have wanted to, if he ever took the time to think about such things - suddenly and while cracking a joke. On a Wednesday in late June, he finished the sword he had been working on lately and strolled to the tavern nearest his workshop. In classic Sokka fashion, he was somehow incorporating both meat and sarcasm into one sentence when he looked puzzled, grabbed his chest, and toppled, lifeless, to the floor.

Zuko

Zuko died a very peaceful and very rich man, in his bedchambers on the same day his uncle had passed twenty years before. The luckiest of my friends, he left this life in the most humane way possible - in his sleep. Mai followed three weeks later, and left their only child, a girl Zuko had insisted be named Ursa, the ruler of the Fire Nation.

Toph

Toph, of course, went out fighting. She pushed away the pain of countless training accidents and fought the cancer that continued for decades to hack at her frame until she became too frail to continue and barked orders from her sickbed. Continuing to train her daughter, and through her, the entire metalbending police force, until the very end, she slipped out in the night and died under the stars, fingers and toes dug into the warm earth and her sightless eyes open, staring at a sky she never knew.


End file.
